


一千零一夜

by Ministry_of_magic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministry_of_magic/pseuds/Ministry_of_magic





	一千零一夜

原创背景，不算同人，文中的杰西·麦克雷并不是守望先锋中的角色，总之嫖的爽就够了。

刹那间，所有的一切都停止了。

周明锐细细观察着那具他觊觎已久的躯体，他才刚刚来到这个世界不到两个小时，就已经见识到了足够多的光怪陆离。老实说，时间停止和他刚刚所了解的一切相比并不太过让他震惊，这应该是那些术士的又一项特权。高居在天穹城的巫师用奇迹给了联邦人民一个崭新的选择，他们当然有权向整个联邦索取一切。

为了逃离他的世界，周明锐本已经做好面对一切的准备。可他却从来没有想到，虚构的角色可以突破次元的限制，如此确切的呈现在现实的眼前。杰西·麦克雷，2016年暴雪推出的一款FPS竞技类游戏中人气颇高的可选角色，活生生的出现在周明锐的面前。

他是真实的，带着温度的，连声音都与游戏中别无二致，却又更加细腻，真实，完美。周明锐不知道眼前这个人的真名，姑且就用杰西来称呼他，杰西的洛鬓胡严格遵照着游戏中的设计，修剪得鳞次栉比，无比协调地映衬着那张英俊的脸。人类设计师们用他们所学的一切将游戏中的角色带到了现实，眼前的‘杰西’不仅富有到足以支付使用这具身体所需的昂贵版金，更是幸运到抢到了那极其稀有的限量名额。周明锐本是不屑于此的，但此刻如此近距离的欣赏，他才感慨，这具躯体的确物有所值。

金色的头发应该是杰西的选择，那些发丝错落有致的表现着这个角色英俊的每一面，无论从何种角度来欣赏，它们都将那张本就英俊的脸衬托得越发迷人。而那张脸本身也极具着十足的魅力，在时间定格以前，杰西正要因一个笑话大笑，他的嘴角扯起了一个奇妙的弧度，脸颊上的肌肉自然而和谐地被这个动作牵动，恰到好处地诠释着即将喷薄而出的愉悦。

也不知道过了多久，反正在此时此刻时间也失去了本应存续的意义，周明锐如此细致的观察让他的阴茎勃起了。他不明白为什么自己可以在时间静止的状态下可以自由移动，但他知道，这个机会难得。就像开篇就告知大家的一样，尽管周明锐才来到这个荒谬的世界不到两个小时，但他的确觊觎杰西··麦克雷的躯体很久了。

那无数个伴着孤独的寂静深夜，伴着纯粹与妄想的沉眠。

杰西大张着双腿，这给了周明锐一个好到难以置信的选择；在时间静止前，他穿着棕色马丁靴的双脚正跟着音乐踩着节拍，如今他的双脚正微微翘起——就好像在等着什么人来把他的靴子脱掉似的。  
周明锐顺势把杰西的双脚捧起，慢条斯理地解着他的鞋带，打算缓缓褪去他的鞋袜——他无比享受这一过程，或许是那些巫师为了自己也见不得人的秘密，将这魔法设计的极其贴心。杰西左脚的马丁靴被周明锐慢慢脱下，先是露出了一抹纯粹的白，然后是纤细灵活的脚踝，优雅流畅的足弓；而那些隐藏在白色绵袜之下，却依旧微微翘起，似是调皮的五根脚趾给整只脚匀称的线条勾出了向上的句号。随后，周明锐感受到了那缓缓透着温度的宽厚脚掌，以及那无比引诱人犯罪的，随着足弓流畅的弧度而凹陷的脚心。这源于最原始而本质的一切被杰西的白色棉袜包裹着，承载着欲盖弥彰的性，又勾勒着优雅婉约的美。

周明锐本在心中惊叹，这便是那些人类设计师所能做到的极限了，可这才仅仅只是个开始。周明锐把玩着杰西被棉袜包裹着的温热的脚，发现手中这完全由人类打造的艺术品开始散出隐隐绰绰，不甚真切的气息。巫师们时间魔法的贴心程度再一次超越了周明锐的想象，从杰西脚上传来的不真切的气味让周明锐想起了阳光下微微烤焦的皮革，雪茄燃尽后留下的薄雾，子弹出膛后洒下的点点硝烟，飞驰在无尽荒漠下的机车。还有更多的，那些说不清道不明的情绪，隐晦而无从宣泄的欲望，阴影，渴望，破碎与晦涩的仇恨。那隐约的气息中饱含着对杰西·麦克雷最残忍但确切的定义，那气息令人着迷，令人发疯！周明锐再也无法克制住自己越发明显的欲望了，他几乎是粗暴的脱掉了杰西右脚上的马丁靴，将自己的脸埋进他的双脚中，大口大口的品味着那令人着迷而真切的气息。

这不是梦了，不再是那些虚妄而悲伤的梦了，他的阴茎硬的发痛，只希望术士的魔法出了什么差错，能将这一刻永远的停滞下去。他抱着杰西的双脚，想到即将的失去，和从不曾的得到，几欲痛哭，然而他却又害怕毁了那绵长而痛苦的美，不敢讲自己的泪水洒落在这艺术上。于是他强忍着泪水，像看着自己孩子受难的玛丽亚，颤抖着在那双足上落下轻柔的吻。

就当周明锐解开自己的裤链，打算扒掉杰西双脚上的棉袜，在这尤物上发泄自己早已到达临界的欲望时，酒吧的大门被一阵狂躁的风掀开。

周围的一切仍然静止着，杰西也安静的任由周明锐摆布，他那张漂亮的脸上仍然扯着一个即将爆发的大笑。可刚刚逃来这个世界的周明锐却被这变故惊到了，他慌忙地将自己因受惊而有些半软的阴茎塞回裤子里，无措地瞪着大门口突然出现的巫师——是的，他无比确信门口嚣张的男人是一名巫师，那浮夸的长袍和黑色的尖顶帽满足了人类对天穹城居民的一切刻板印象。

在看到仍然能自由活动的周明锐的那一刻，巫师傲慢的脸上浮现了短暂的惊讶，然后几乎是一个本能的反应，他抬起左手，五指猛地并拢成拳。一股狂躁的能量在周明锐的头颅旁流窜，仿佛下一秒就要把他的头捏碎一样。

那魔法并没有达到巫师预期的效果，事实上，那些能量在接触到周明锐皮肤的一瞬间便崩解溃散了。下意识漂浮起来的巫师脸上惊讶更甚，挥手想要招来什么，但那个手势却在最后一刻停住了。

他看到了周明锐身边的杰西，准确的说，他看到了杰西仅穿着袜子的双脚；巫师英俊但十足傲慢的面容在这一刻露出了玩味的笑。

人有欲望，有欲望便能被操纵，能够操纵便能带来利益；天穹城内部的派系斗争几近疯狂。有这么一个独属于自己的，不受魔法影响的联邦耳目，颇有裨益。

瑟瑞斯从原点消失，浮现在仍沉浸在惊慌中的周明锐面前，用最温和，带着引诱的口吻对他说：

“你很特别。”

就在上一秒，他还想捏碎他的脑袋。这是周明锐从震惊中恢复过来后浮现的第一个念头，然而几乎就在一瞬间，那个念头便在巫师温和而令人沉醉的嗓音中散去了。

“你看起来像亚洲人？我很久没在联邦见过亚洲人了，你来自哪里？“巫师开始套话，周明锐只觉得他的声音，他的一切都那么令人着迷。这不对劲，就好像他的大脑里忽然被塞满了酒精和大麻，但他即使意识到了这一点，却仍然不由自主地渴望回答。

“中国。“他低垂着眼，回想起那毁灭了一切的灾难，内心中从未淡化的痛苦和迷茫冲散了巫师对他的些许影响，但还远远不够：”我来自另一个世界，另一个与你们截然不同的世界，那里没有魔法，人类自己搞糟了一切。“

“一个平行世界的难民？你果然很特别。“瑟瑞斯瞬间明白了周明锐对自己魔法免疫的关键。他的微笑更柔和了，且貌似不经意般的瞥了一眼旁边被周明锐褪去靴子的杰西，微笑着说：”你和我的朋友，里奥——他也是一个亚裔，有着一样的爱好。“

瑟瑞斯开始欣赏起杰西穿着棉袜的双脚，不由得发出了一声纯粹的感慨：“尽管我无法像你们一样，能够全然的欣赏这份独一无二的美，但我仍然对此感到惊叹。”

巫师半跪着，捧起杰西的左脚，细细打量着；与周明锐不同的是，那眼神中不带性欲，有的只是纯粹的对美的尊敬：“你们人类创造，设计的这一切。”瑟瑞斯指了指杰西，周明锐发现他身上的衣服，价值不菲的牛仔裤，与周围格格不入，更像是他那个年代所流行的机车夹克都如墨滴入水中消散了，留下的只有杰西那具饱含着无限美好与可能的人造躯体。

“是如此的浑然天成，巧夺天工，完全看不出人为设计的痕迹，可他身上的每一处……“巫师纤长的手指沿着杰西身体流畅的线条，从他的脚尖逐渐向上划去：”每一寸，每一根毛发，每一个细胞，都如此完美，和谐，流畅，优雅。“

周明锐的目光不由自主地跟随着巫师的手指，他看到瑟瑞斯的指尖在杰西垂着的阴茎处停留了短短的一瞬，脸上浮现出些许暧昧的红色，随后蜿蜒向上，愉快的感受着他腹肌处的人鱼线，在杰西胸前略有些挺立的点上画了两个灵巧的圈，最后那手指落在了他修剪得一丝不苟的洛鬓胡上，在杰西的下巴处略略勾了两下。

他看着巫师的手指，看着瑟瑞斯脸上自然流出的欣赏神色，看着他那似乎掌握一切，高高在上，放松的神态，内心深处涌出几乎难以克制的嫉妒和仇恨。

周明锐自己都没注意到，他自己微微泛着红的眼眶和越发有些重的呼吸。

可巫师注意到了，瑟瑞斯注意到了；他的嘴角勾了勾，将自己的手从杰西一丝不挂的身体上拿开。

“他是如此的虚假，也是如此的真实。”随着这句不只是赞美，抑或是叹息的声音落下，周明锐已然彻底沦陷，除了眼前的杰西，所有的一切都不重要了。

他想要拥有他，他想要让他只属于自己，他不想看到任何人玷污他，他不想看到他的双脚再次行走于大地之上，他想要全然的拥有他，他想让他只属于他。他想要拥有杰西，甚至连杰西自己，都无法拥有自己，他只能是他的，他一定是他的，他必须成为他的所有物，他必须爱他，他只能爱他！

“这个魔法还有15分钟就结束了。”多么轻易，多么简单，人类是如此纯粹的生物，他们单纯的被欲望和情感所操控，即使来自另一个世界，也不曾例外。巫师看着周明锐猛然转过来的头，仍旧温和地望着那双布满血丝的双眼：“但你们能够拥有的时光，也许远不止短短的15分钟。“

“我什么都愿意做。”

“好孩子。”巫师笑了笑，递给了周明锐一枚戒指，身体逐渐化为破碎的星芒：“他永远爱你，他将只属于你，直到宇宙的终末，时间的尽头。”

DAY ONE：The Little Mermaid

杰西在自己的床上醒来，口干舌燥，头也痛的要死。他就像寻常一样，起身想要给自己倒一杯水。然而就在他赤裸的双脚踩在地面上的那一刻，一股尖锐而冰冷的刺痛从他最先坚持地面的脚掌处传来，杰西倒吸了一口冷气，以为自己踩到了什么尖锐的玻璃上。

现在他彻底从宿醉带来的浑噩中清醒了，他先是本能地向地面望去，同时呲着牙，揉搓着自己依旧隐隐作痛的脚掌；但地面上并没有他所想的东西——打碎的玻璃杯，不小心散落的铁钉，或是其他奇怪的尖锐物。地面是宜家的米色瓷砖，一层极浅而不规律的灰尘与昏暗的灯光让那颜色显得有点恶心。杰西疑惑地瞪着地砖上一小块黑色的污渍，双手仍在搓揉着自已仍在隐隐泛着疼痛的脚掌。  
疼痛并没有给杰西的双脚留下什么伤口，但那尖锐而冰冷的触觉却仍然深刻的烙印在他的心中。

“杰西？亲爱的？”一个男人的声音顺着门缝飘了进来，那是杰西的爱人，周明锐。他一定是听见了自己刚刚倒吸冷气的声音，杰西懊恼地想着。他是如此爱他，以至于他并不想让他为自己担心。

“没事，我没事。”杰西急忙回应，但周明锐还是推开门走了进来，脸上带着焦虑的神色：“我刚想给自己倒杯水喝，但好像被什么东西刺到了脚。”

“你可以叫我的。“周明锐说。

“只是倒杯水，我自己来就好。”杰西制止了周明锐的动作，摇了摇头，尽管他是如此确信他们彼此间热烈的爱，但他仍然不喜欢周明锐这种过分的关心。但当他再一次打算起身；他站了起来。赤裸的双脚踩在那米色的宜家瓷砖上，那尖锐而冰冷的剧痛猛地从他脚上传来，他大叫一声，跌坐回床上，急急地将自己的双脚从地面抽了回来。

正当杰西对眼前发生的一切感到疑惑不解时，周明锐揽过他痛的蜷缩着脚趾的双脚，轻缓地揉着，时不时还向他的脚掌和脚跟处吹一吹气，脸上尽是心疼和……憧憬的神色？

这似乎不太对劲，杰西疑惑地想着，自己的脚不太对劲，周明锐也不太对劲，似乎……

“哦，杰西。”周明锐搂着杰西的双脚，不肯放开，脸上仍残存着心痛和不解的神色，他说：“我们不是谈过了吗？你如此……“那个亚裔青年的脸上露出了十足十的狂热：”……如此完美的脚，怎么能触碰肮脏的大地？他们最大的价值不是在于被人欣赏？被人疼爱吗？你怎么会有自己行走的想法？“

不，这不对……他们没谈过这个……事实上，他们似乎并没有认识太长时间，他刚刚叫我什么？杰西？不……我不叫那个名字……

“你怎么会有自己行走的想法？“周明锐的声音也变得狂热了，他手上的一枚造型古怪的戒指似乎在刚刚闪过了一丝神秘的光彩：”要知道，我如此爱你，我拥有你，我拥有你的双脚，我不希望这么完美的双脚踏在那肮脏的土地上，行走对你来说是禁忌，那个动作会给你带来可怕的疼痛，你为什么要这样折磨自己？这样让我心碎？“ 

是的，行走时禁忌，我的脚如此完美，它们的价值不能浪费在走路这种微不足道的小事上，它们能取悦我的爱人，它们属于我的爱人，它们只能用来取悦我的爱人。

“对不起……。”杰西喃喃道，他觉得自己的头更痛了，似乎自己已经在刚刚遗忘了什么，但这不重要了，那刺骨的疼痛让他再也不想踩在土地上了，行走成了一件不必要的事件，他殷勤地将自己的双脚向周明锐的怀中送去，亚裔青年开始忘情地用唇舌感受这完美器官的每一缕气息和每一个细节。舌苔从他细腻的双脚上游弋，他的双脚逐渐感受到了一些隐隐约约的疼痛。

但这有什么要紧呢？杰西迷迷糊糊地想着，他看着周明锐脱掉自己的裤子，配合般地用自己的双脚抚慰自己爱人如火般的欲望，他享受这一刻，似乎自己全部的价值都在此刻得到证明，似乎这便是性爱的全部了。


End file.
